Together Forever A Justin Bieber Love Story
by xoxoijn
Summary: Julie can't stand players. When she finds out her imaginary boyfriend The Teen Sensation Justin Bieber is one too, she loses her whole affection towards him. But what happens after a meet&greet with Justin Bieber backstage?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Julianna. I have this big imagination that I'm proud of. I, am not afraid of asking anything that is a question mark on my mind and I have a deep passion for the existence of true love.

Years ago when I was introduced to Justin Bieber, he was on TV for the first time. I thought he was nice, sweet, kind and most importantly respectful to girls. Atleast that's what I understood from his interviews, songs and from magazines that I bought just because he was in it. And then, things started taking an ugly turn.

-A Few Years Ago-

I turned on the TV. Flipped to channel E! since Chelsea Lately was on. Justin Bieber was guest starring.

"He just released his new album; My World 2.0 and yet it's another hit! Please welcome the teen hunk: JUSTIN BIEBER!" I cheered with the audience from my great living room. The interview went on and on until something I never thought happened.

"So Justin, are you a player?" I, on the other side of the screen got off of the couch and started screaming.

"Please say no! Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!" Then he opened his mouth to give an answer.

"Uh, you know... *flips his hair* " And with that answer, my mouth just dropped. I shut the TV off and got weak in the knees. I plopped down onto the couch.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I whispered. The one thing I couldn't stand were players. I get enough of them at school, I didn't need my imaginary boyfriend to be one too!

-Next Day-

"Hey Julie! Did you watch Justin yesterday?" Sophie exclaimed. Oh, Sophie! Yeah, she's my best friend. We practically spent our whole life together. She can make me do anything she wants me to.

"Sure did." I took my biology books from my locker.

"Weren't you surprised?"

"Sure was." I shut my locker and started walking.

" Can you believe it?" She squealed.

"Sure can't." She stopped me.

"Ugh! Would you stop that?"

"Sure can but sure won't. Hey by the way; do you need any Justin Bieber posters? Or Magazines? Or recorded interviews?" She looked at me confused.

"Um, sure OK. Why?"

"Because I'm done with Justin Bieber." I started walking again.

"Whoa, whoa calm your horses. What?"

"You heard me."

"Is this because he admitted that he was a player?"

"Yeah. That's excactly why."

"Oh, COME ON! He's a player, so what?"

"Can't you see? He's famous and he gets the chance to be surrounded by girl fans and he can play with them all he wants! See?" I showed her a picture of him making out with a random girl fan. "Exhibit A! I don't need another player at this moment." Then Todd, the biggest player in the school, came up to me.

"Looking sexy as usual, J. Wanna go to a closet?" Then he grabbed my butt.

"Exhibit B Sophie!" And with that I slapped Todd's hand away.

"Get a vita, fella." Then walked into Biology class.

-After School-

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEASEEEEEEE!" Sophie kept begging me. Why you ask? She won Justin Bieber Concert tickets from the radio including backstage passes.

"OK, Soph, chill. I can't go to the concert even if I wanted to anyway. I'm busy that day."

"I didn't even tell you what day it was." That was uncalled for.

"Uh... Well, I'm fully booked this week and next week and the week after that."

"And what are your days booked for may I ask?" She had a grin on her face as if she knew she was gonna win me over.

"Uhm... Uh..." My eyes glanced at my books "Studying. Yep, I'm supposed to be studying for... for... for... Health class! I have to since, uhm, we have... an assignment to do." I said hoping he would buy it.

"Uhhhh-huh. Yeah, where was I when the assignment was given? Since I'm in the class WITH you I should know and get ready for the assignment." I slapped my head in stupidity. I totally forgot that she was in the class with me. I sighed heavily and she smirked at me.

"Hah! Now you HAVE to go!"

"Uhm, who's gonna ask my mom for permission?" Hopefully she wouldn't give permission to go.

"That's already taken care of." She had this plan all worked out.

"Fineeeeeeeee. But only this once."

"Oh yeah, sureeee. Admit it Julie, you have a crush on him. Even I know that you like him more than I do." That was true but I was trying to berry those feelings.

"No, abseloutely not. No, no, no, no, no!"

- At The Entrance Of The Concert-

(In the car)

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Would you just shut up already?" Sophie glared at me as I puffed my bangs and crossed my arms sitting in my seat.

"OK, you just sit there. I'm gonna go to the concert and come back when it's time for the backstage thingy. Kay?" I nodded. Thank God she let me stay in the car for the show. I couldn't bear to watch him flirt with random girl fans. I took out my iPod and started listening. I don't know how it happened but I started listening to a full Justin Bieber playlist. Hours seemed like minutes later Sophie got into the car and snatched my iPod from my hand. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised as she held my iPod in her hand showing the screen at me. It said " 3 Justin Bieber 3"

"Aaaahhhh, Justin Bieber playlist. How did that get in there?" She chuckled and put the iPod in my purse.

"C'mon! Backstage time!" I groaned and got out of the car. We went through some door after showing the passes. We walked down some hallway until we reached... .God. Let the torture begin.

"Hey shawty what's YOUR name? You lookin' FIIIIIINE!" Justin said to Sophie. She practically melted as I watched him in disgust. Such a player. He smirked at Sophie and looked at me. Here we go. He came next to me and looked at me in confusion.

"Do you have a map?" Why in the world would he ask me that? I copied his mimics.

"No, why?"

"Because I just got lost in your eyes." Oh My God. A Pickup line! I should've seen that coming.

"Oh God..." A cup of water on the table caught my eye. I grabbed it.

"Awww that's was soooo... HOTT!" I said fanning myself. " And so are YOU!" He smirked at himself.

"Let me help you cool off." I dumped the cup full of water on his head, grabbed a still dazed Sophie and ran out of the place as fast as I can towards the car. We got in and I started driving.

"You're incredible Jules, you know that right?" I snickered.

"That's what he gets for being such a flirt." And Sophie started yelling at me for the rest of the week starting that night. He deserved it period.

-One Week Later-

"Oh My God! I can't believe you did that!" Sophie yelled at me.

"Honey, I'm guessing you're not sober yet. Let's go to Starbucks." She nodded and we got out of the house. We made our way to Starbucks Sophie still complaining to me. I made her sit down so Icould get away from her yack a bit.

"Hi, I would like a Vanilla and a Chocolate Chip frappuccino please. Mid-sized." The cashier nodded and walked away. I got the drinks and was about to walk towards our booth when I knocked into someone. I almost fell on the ground when the person caught me by my waist. I looked up to see;

"Ohhhhhh no." I mumbled as I stood back up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhhhhh no." I mumbled as I stood back up. He smiled at me.

"Hey… you." He was clearly afraid to say anything else since I had an icy cold frappuccino in my hand. Then I saw two bodyguards approaching. I tried to run away but Justin blocked me.

"Hey, hey, hey! They're not gonna hurt you!"

"Then why are they here? How did you find me?"

"Oh, they're here to protect me just in case. To answer your second question : It was a total luck thing. I wasn't even trying! Though I was thinking about what you did to me.

"Dude! That happened like a week ago!"

"A week and I never stopped thinking about it."

"Yeah tell me about it. Neither did Sophie." I said.

"Who?"

"My best friend that practically melted when you touched her face." I motioned to Sophie who was too busy texting someone. Justin let out a laugh.

"Ha! I remember her! Boy, good times, good times."

"Well then… Goodbye, goodbye!" I tried walking past him but he blocked me again.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked me studying my face.

"I don't hate you."

"Well you clearly don't like me either." He was pretty sad about it appearantly. I felt kinda bad.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to be a die-hard fan." His face lightened up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yup." The smile on his face soon faded and got a confused curve on his lips.

"What happened?"

"To be honest, I don't like players. I already deal with them at school enough. I don't need another player in my life. "

"What does that have to do with me?" He said. I was shocked.

"Boy, do you not listen to yourself when you talk?" His expression was still blank.

"UGHHH! CHELSEA LATELY, INTERVIEW, ARE YOU A PLAYER? Ring a bell?" After a few seconds he understood what I meant.

"Ohhhh."

"Finally! Now if you'll excuse me…" I was able to push pass him this time. As I walked I heard him coming after me.

"I'm not a player." I turned around.

"Excuse me while I laugh. HAH! Yeah, I understand that you're not a player by the way you act towards girls! Oh my God! Respect!" I started walking again. I gave Sophie her drink and pulled her from her arm.

"Hey where are we going?" She said trying to pull her arm away.

"We're going back to my house, somebody unwanted is in there." She pulled her arm hard enough to get out of my grasp. She stopped walking and so did I.

"Who?" I shook my head and pulled her arm again, only gently this time.

"Oh, just another player." I thought about Justin and what he said. He IS a player. The way he acts towards girls, ugh no respect! He was just trying to convince me that he's not a player just so he wouldn't lose a fan. I bet nobody cared when he said that. People have no respet for theirselves these days!

When we got home, I found a bouquet laying on my doormat. I picked it up. Red roses. There was a card inside.

" Roses are red, violets are blue. Whatever you do, I'll never forget you." I looked up and let out a loud sigh. This was gonna turn into a big problem.

3 Days Later –

I was right! These bouquets kept finding their way to my doorstep. All of them from the same person. But the last bouquet I recieved had a phone number on it. I quickly snatched my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how am I talking to?"

"Who is this?" The person said with a flirty voice.

"Ughh, I'm Julianna. You are?"

"Hm, I don't think I've met a girl named Julianna. How did you get my number?"

"Julie for short. You left it on the bouquet."

"Oh Mystery Girl! Hi, I'm Justin!"

"Oh My God."

"Yeah, I know. It's an amazing feeling to get a call from JUSTIN BIEBER!" He squealed. OMG he's so full of himself.

"No, not that actually."

"Then why did you go OMG?"

"To the fact that you got me searched, got a hold of my phone number and address, sent me amazing bouquets yet you're still a flirt and sooooo full of yourself!" I hung up after that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" Sophie said with her mouth full of my homemade brownies.

"Ughh, don't talk with your mouth full! And I was just telling off some player." Sophie swallowed.

"OMB that's gooooood! Who's this player you've been talking to lately?"

"Oh, pshh, you know. The ones from school." I said hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Which one?" Sophie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember his name."

"Uhhh-huh. Yeah, sureeee." Sophie said in a sarcastic way.

"OK fine. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Duhhh, my best friends' secret is my secret too. 'Til death dudette."

"What the... Dudette?"

"Oh just tell me!"

"Justin."

"As in... Oh My BIEBER!"

"Shushhhh Soph!"

"Oh My God! YOU GOT A CALL FROM JUSTIN DREW FREAKIN' HOT BIEBER!"

"OK Soph, if you don't stop yelling, I won't tell you what we were talking about." After I said that she immediately plopped herself onto the couch and listened to me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Good girl. As for the rest; I told him off-" She was about to cut me off when I raised my hand in the air.

"Because he got me researched and was still a flirt!" Sophie raised her hand in the air.

"Yes?" I said feeling like a teacher.

"What did he want?" I slapped my hand onto my forehead once again in stupidity.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to ask him that!"

"So are you like, gonna call him back or something?" Sophie said trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, I was kinda rude hanging up the phone and all. I'm not mean, I HAVE TO apologize and ask what he wants. I'll try to do it since I owe it to him with my apology." I looked at Sophie and lemme tell ya... She looked like she was about to explode.

"WELL?" She finally cracked. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CALL HIM?" I thought I was deaf by now. I mimiced her.

"WELL.." I screamed in her ear. " IF YOU STOP YELLING AT ME MAYBE I WILL!" She flinched in pain. .Me.

"OK, geez, sorry! So, call him back will you?" Sophie now whisper yelled. I was just able to laugh 'cause I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to. I dialed the number and waited for Justin to pick up. Although, it would be better if he didn't. I prayed and prayed. First ring, second ring, third ring, fourth ri-

"Hello?"SHOOT!

"Uhm, hi Justin. It's Julie."

"Oh, uhm hey." He sounded kinda hurt. I felt worse.

"Look Justin, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hanging up the phone, I just really REALLY can't stand players and flirts and looks like you're both. BUT, since my best friend Sophie-" she waved her hand and gestured some stuff at me with her bod language "who is now saying hi talked me into calling you and ask you why you wanted me to call you." I waited for his response but after a few moments of silence I felt like I was faking a phone call with my phone when it wasn't even on.

"Hello?" I said hoping I would get a response.

"Oh sorry, shocked." I smiled.

"It's OK. So... Why did you give me your phone number again?"

"To uhm... You know... To ask you to give me a chance and we could start all over."

"As in before playerness or backstage?"

"Before the talk show with Chelsea Lately."

"Oh. OH? OH!"

"What exactly are you doing on the other side of the line?"

"Understanding that your brain finally exists!" Sophie bursted out laughing.

"Burrrn!" Soph said on the floor.

"*cough* OK so uhm. Where shall we meet?"

"I don't know, how about the ice cream shop?" I said thinking about chocolate chip ice cream.

"GG's Sweets?" (hahahaha randommmzzz)

"That's the place."

"OK, when are we meeting there?"

"How about... Tomorrow? After school?" I thought it would be a great idea for it to be after school. That way I would have a time limit and Justin can't force me to stay even if he wanted to.

"Cool. There's just only one problem."

"Yeah?"

"What time does school end?" Oh right. Forgot that he didn't go to school.

"Around 5.30."

"OK see you tomorrow. Bye." I let him hang up after I said bye to him. At that moment, everything was going in slow motion. That is, until Sophie smashed me onto the floor with a bear hug.

"OMB OMB OMB! My best friend is going out with JUSTIN DREW FREAKIN' HOT BIEBER!" She said in a tone that I recognized. A tone that I knew so well, I can tell.

"What do you want Soph?" She pulled away.

"Pshhh! Pfft! Nothing!" She put her hands on her waist. "OMB Julie! Just because I congratulated you sincerely, doesn't mean I want something from you!" I glared at her.

"I mean pfft, pshh, c'mon! Pshhh...OK FINE! Can I PLEASEEEE pick your outfit and do your makeup? PLEASEEEEEE WITH CHERRY ON TOP?" Oh no. Cherries. My weakness.

"OK fine." I said, already starting to think of the consequences.

"YAYYYYYY!" She started dancing around the living room like there was no tomorrow.

Oh Lord.

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

OK, so…

Not that I was looking forward to meeting Justin, I let Sophie do my makeup. No big deal. It must've been the shoes, clothes and accessories that I let Sophie pick made her think that I was REALLY looking forward to meet him. It was actually no big deal. He's just gonna pay for simple ice cream.

You know, chocolate chip ice cream.

Chocolate that makes my heart melt and the cure to all broken hearts designed in little chips and added into the magic itself: ice cream.

Yeah, if there was one thing I was in love with; it was ice cream.

"No, no, no!" Sophie said.

"Ugh! What now?"

"You look horrid in that dress!" I took a peek in the mirror. I did look THAT bad.

"No I look fine!"

"Not good enough for Justin!"

"Who cares about what he thinks?"

"I do! I'm taking care of the clothing, makeup, and accessorizing part! I don't want him to think that I have a terrible sense of fashion!" Sophie complained.

"I don't think there's any part left for me to do anyway." I thought.

Now, I don't know about you but I can't go a day with Sophie's nagging. It seems to me that that's the only thing she's been doing for the past 2 hours.

"OK look, I appreciate that you're taking care of everything and all but, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Sophie started humming overboard. Oh God.

See that right there? Yeah, that's what I call obsessed.

"Sophie… Sophie… SOPH!" She snapped her head up and realized that I was still talking to her.

"Oh I'm not going overboard." Sophie said putting her hand over her heart. "I just need to make sure you look good. Who knows what could happen!"

"Like what?" I asked making sure she wasn't thinking the same thing I was. She rolled her eyes at me.

"The paparazzi Julie! What if they take a picture of you and Justin eating ice cream together?" She put her hand dramatically on her forehead. "How sad will it be if you're not fashionable enough and papers and magazines just slam you? What a pity that will be." By the way Sophie talks sometimes, I think she's actually from an ancient novel or something.

"I don't want to get trashed in magazines…" I said, partly agreeing with Sophie.

"Exactly!" Sophie said bringing me in front of the mirror. "All you have to do is shut up and let me do the work. I can assure you that you'll look great for tomorrow evening." Oh yeah! She's making me wear all these stuff not at the last minute but the night before the event! I could've just thrown on some clothes and gone to eat ice cream with Mr. Bieber.

The house phone rang just about then.

"Hello?"

"Hey Julie." Speaking of the devil….

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could give me your cell phone number?"

"What for?"

"So I could reach you after school." Touché.

"OK it's-"

"Alright, great, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. Thank God Sophie was in my closet busy looking for outfits and when I came back into the room, she was standing with 6 more dresses and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Nu uh!" I said backing away. Her expression didn't change; she just nodded and started walking towards me with the smile that would just not wipe off of her face.

As you might've guessed, I had to try all of them on. She had to be the judge of all of them and finally decided on the dress I should wear. The 6th one. It would've been easier if I wore the 6th one first. It would've saved me a hell lot of time. But that's not the case, I'm supposed to be a test board for makeup now.

"Ouch Sophie! That really hurt!"

"Stop whining Harry wannabe!" Sophie said wiping my face with one of those cleaning cloths. This is like the 435478th time she has wiped makeup off my face. It really pains to do that, that's for sure.

"Lucky for you, that was my last try. I've decided on the last makeup touch. I'm gonna apply that tomorrow."

"Gee Soph, don't you think you should do the last ones first? You know, to stop hurting my FACE!" Sophie grinned at me as I rubbed my cheek.

"See… I did do that this time, turns out I needed to do the first one first for the first time." Did you understand what she just said? 'Cause all I heard was First first first first. What was she talking about? Her first time about something? Oh God. The pain got to my brain, I'm starting to make no sense at all. Thank God I was able to escape that painful thought and answered my ringing phone.

"Hello?" Sophie looked up and tried to ask me who it was with her mimics.

"Oh hey Julie, I just wanted to see if you gave me your real number." Damn.

"Is that…" Sophie said and suddenly got wide eyes. I covered the microphone just in time.

"JUSTIN BIEBERRRRR!" She screamed and I mocked.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have a conversation without someone yelling his name in my face." I glared at her and uncovered the microphone.

"Well, yeah, it's the real number. I haven't even thought about giving you a fake one. See I'm not THAT bad."

"Well that's nice to know." There was a silence. "I'm really looking forward to meeting you tomorrow."

"That's nice to know." I mocked him. He laughed. Damn. His laugh is so attractive.

Stop Julie.

Bury those thoughts and feelings.

"Good night Justin."

"Good night Julie." I hung up. Sophie came over to me. Nobody was talking. Pure silence.

That was, until Sophie tried not to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked half smiling.

"I just noticed. If you guys become an item, it'll be one of your names."

"What?" Sophie laughed more.

"It's gonna be either Justin or Julie. Or Julia. Or Julianna. Or – Oh Lord this is awesome – Justinanna." Sophie said rolling on the floor. It sounded like banana and since Sophie has a pervy mind, she was quite amused by this. I on the other hand wasn't that amused.

"Having fun?" I asked, with hands on my hips.

"Very." She said and kept laughing.


End file.
